


What's the matter white boy? Scared of beans

by Mewmewems



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmewems/pseuds/Mewmewems
Summary: Basically this is a alternate universe based off of the felix aus but felix from three houses takes their stead, it started as a joke because i saw felix and anette art in the tumblr tag be warned im a literal fetus and my writing sucks due to that





	What's the matter white boy? Scared of beans

Marinette was sitting on the porch of. Francios Dupiont wating for her small group of friends to pick her up, everything seemed calm today none of Lila's lies or her classmates jeering. Something felt off though she could sense it something was bound to happen as usual. She guessed right as she heard a couple of foot steps

Oh no... 

"Girl what's wrong with you! Did you seriously start dating that asshole just to spite Lila, like can you stop with this fucking rivalry.?" Alya glared daggers at her ex best friend with a Weeping Lila following behind.  
  
The same routine every single day would repeat over and over again for the past year, Lila would find something to wine about to push Marinette's reputation in the dirt and this time Lila had spread some lie about Marinette only dating Felix to make Adrien jealous.  
  
Soon after to add to her dismay other people from her class had chimed in as usual

'Dear god.' It had already started they had began ridiculing her and accusing her of misdeeds that she had never even commited.  
"What's wrong with you?" Mylene said as she shook her head with disapproval

"Can you leave Lila alone for once in your life?" Kim spat.

"Marinette, why would you do this I thought we could be friends? Weren't you supposed to be our everyday ladybug, now youre just our every day Mayura." Lila sniffled which caused even more of an uproar to Marinette's dismay.  
  
Her face stiffened with anger she couldn't deal with this anymore such idiots! She'd never thought people who were once her friends would turn on her in a instant"Jesus Christ.... SHUT THE FUCK UP"

They silent for a short while that's the first time anyone had presumably heard Marinette curse she was even surprised her self but there was a glorious feeling that had surged through her bones when she did, a taste of freedom that she hadn't felt in a while.

"Every single day of my fucking life I have to deal with you guys constantly eating up Lila's bullshit lies! Do you even take into consideration on how stupid you  
Are? Whenever that slut accuses me of cornering her in the bathroom and treating her im hanging out with my actual friends! Fuck you guys"Marinette hissed.

"Wow babe I'm proud of you, ill deal with these dipshits, you should get in the boar's limo ill join you guys once I deal with these dipshits" Felix appeared, defensively putting his hand on Marinete's shoulder. 

"Alright can we can ice cream after?"

_______  
Bonus clip

Felix @ Adrien: what's the matter white boy scared of beans???


End file.
